


An Under-Appreciated Metal

by asphodelknox



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chemist Louis, Chemistry, Fond Harry, M/M, Tea, indignant Louis, just fluff, scientific and otherwise...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphodelknox/pseuds/asphodelknox
Summary: Louis is indignant about tin. Harry is endeared.





	An Under-Appreciated Metal

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "tin". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/tin_tin), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1 and 2), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/185709101043/wordplay-2019-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).

“Tin is a rather unappreciated metal.”

Louis’s voice floated from the kitchen to where Harry sat on the couch, tapping his forehead with a pencil. He looked up, bemused, and stood to wander into the kitchen. Such random statements were fairly normal in their house… Louis did have a flair for the spoken statement that made everyone around him do a double take.

“What was that, love?” Harry asked, folding his arms to lean against the doorframe of the kitchen, watching Louis make tea. 

Louis held up the tin of Twinnings Lady Grey and tapped the side of it just as the kettle shrieked. Louis swung around and removed it from the burner, deftly pouring hot water into two mugs. He placed the kettle back on the stove before speaking.

“Tin,” he repeated. “It’s not a very glamorous metal, not like gold or silver or something, but everyone seems to forget that it’s its own metal.”

“You mean it’s not made up of like… steel or something?” Harry asked, mostly to tease his chemist husband, but partially to confirm he wasn’t wrong. 

Louis sighed dramatically.  _ Those university theatre classes weren’t misguided at all _ , Harry thought wryly, thinking back to their university days when he and Louis had met in the theatre department’s production of Into the Woods. They played the two princes but fell in love through several practice sessions trying to see who could outdo each other. 

In the end, they couldn’t outdo one another. It was inevitable that they ended up together instead. 

“No, love,” Louis said, waving the tin around. “Tin is an element, but probably not as exciting cause it’s not as strong as aluminum or something. It’s a shame really.” 

Harry couldn’t help but grin. “Oh?” He pushed off the doorframe and slowly walked across the kitchen, gently taking the tin out of Louis’s hands, wrapping his arms around Louis and pulling him into his chest. 

“It is,” Louis said, smiling fondly at Harry, his voice getting softer as his focused shifted from tin to his husband. His hands tangled in Harry’s hair and he sighed contentedly. “We should start a campaign.” 

Harry kissed Louis’s temple, spreading his hands wide on Louis’s back, relishing the feeling of Louis’s hands tracing lines through his hair. 

“I love you, Lou,” Harry said, nosing at Louis’s cheek. “Especially when you go on and on about under-appreciated elements on the Periodic Table.”

Louis hummed and kissed the corner of Harry’s mouth. “Thanks for listening, love. I adore you, you know? Much more than the Periodic Table.” 

Harry chuckled. “I wasn’t worried.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here](https://iamasphodelknox.tumblr.com/) and share the Masterpost for the story [here](https://iamasphodelknox.tumblr.com/post/186309038279/title-an-under-appreciated-metal-author) if you like it!


End file.
